Gemini Alexa Black
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this story so it's just about the youngest Black sister Gemini Black.
1. Gem, Gemma or Gemmie

**Hi. This is my new story. Gemini Black is two years younger than Cissy. By the way, Gem isn't going to be like her sisters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gem's P.O.V<p>

I'm Gemini Black. My nicknames are Gem, Gemma and Gemmie. My older sisters are Bellatrix(Bella), 10, Andromeda(Dromeda), 8, Narcissa(Cissy or Cissa), 6. I'm the youngest. I'm only four years old. If I was a filthy Muggle then Bella says I would be in disgusting Muggle school with filthy Muggles. I can't even decide who's my favourite sister. I'm clearly Mummy and Daddy's favourite child. My favourite cousin is Sirius. He's Dromeda's age but his younger brother Regulus is my age and acts a total baby. He can't even accidently pull a bit too much of his nail off without bursting into big baby tears. Me, Sirius, Cissy and Bella stand there, disgusted a Black is a total baby. But Dromeda goes to comfort him and hug him and baby him.

Bella's going to Hogwarts this year. She's clearly going to be lucky enough to get in Slytherin. I walked up to her the morning before she went. "Bella? You are going to be so lucky to get in Slytherin! When I go to Hogwarts I'm going to be as lucky as you." I said confidently.

"Of course you are going to be 'lucky' to get in Slytherin. Dromeda and Cissa are going to be, as you say, 'lucky'. Lucky, lucky, lucky." she went on muttering 'Lucky, lucky, lucky' all day, as if saying it a hundred times will get her all the luck she needed. I decided to go next door to my best friend's, Amelie, house. Everything was weird in my house now that Bella was going to Hogwarts. Mummy and Daddy was awkward, as if Bella would start to be friends with Mudbloods while she was away. Dromeda was weird because she would be the oldest child. Cissy told me she felt weird because everybody else was acting weird but me.

I knocked on Amelie's door. She answered. "Hey, Black! Come in! Wanna play we're at Hogwarts and torturing filthy Mudbloods!" I nodded. I felt sorry for Amelie. She had to whisper the words 'filthy Mudbloods' because her parents were Blood-Traiters and punished Amelie if she said 'filthy' before Muggle and if she said 'Mudblood'. Mummy and Daddy only let me be friends with her because she wasn't like her parents in the slightest. They were calm, peaceful people. Amelie had a temper to match her hair and when her mum and dad made a Mudblood go round her house Amelie hissed 'Mudblood' and forbid filthy Mia Brookes from touching anything and even had her carpet replaced.

"Um, Blue. Do you really need to ask?" We both smiled.

"No. Come on. You know Mum and Dad don't like you, Black. You need to hide from them when you come round. Which is hard as you have got the loudest voice ever!" we laughed and she signalled me to follow her upstairs.

"OK, Blue." After about an hour Blue's mum came in and saw me.

"Amelie Kayla Blue! I told you Gemini is not to come around any more! Gemini Alexa Black, get out of my house, immediantly!" she screamed.

"Look, you stupid old Blood-Traiter! You can bring other little Blood-Traiters and Mudbloods into your house to get Amelie to be friends with them, just because you can't accept Gemini Alexa Black is your precious little daughter's best friend! Amelie doesn't want to be a Blood-Traiter like her stupid mum and dad! She actually wishes she was a Black, not a Blue, because with us Mudbloods, Muggles, and filthy Blood-Traiters are disowned for life!" I shouted back at her. No one orders me around, even in their own home; they're not my boss, my boss is me!

Then a girl with the darkest hair and grey eyes, the identical twin of me(Only taller) came in. Bella! She smirked. "I heard you were giving the filthy Blood-Traiter what she needs to hear. Good girl." Blue's mum frowned more.

"Another Black! Bellatrix Druella Black get you and your mouthy little sister out of my home!" we stayed. Bella had once been best friends with Amelie's older sister who was the same age as her called Charlotte. Bella got out of the house as soon as Mrs Blue told her and was never friends with Charlotte again. I knew she didn't want that to happen to me. I was her little sister. When she was my age she couldn't stick up for herself to Mrs Blue, but I could, and she could stick up for me.

"We will only go if that's what Amelie wants." Bella said. Charlotte came in the room. She saw Bella.

"Bella!"

"Char!" they hugged. Even though they used to be best friends way back six years ago they still remembered each other.

"Charlotte Marie Blue! Amelie Kayla Blue! I told you both at this age you are not to have a _Black _as your best friend! They have bad blood! Believing Pure-Bloods are better than everybody else! It's nonsense! Charlotte, leave Bellatrix or you will not go to Hogwarts tomorrow! I knew I should never of moved into the mansion beside the Blacks! Bellatrix, Gemini get out or I will call the Muggle police to get you out!" she threatened.

"Bella can we just leave?" I asked. We walked out of the room. Amelie and Charlotte followed us into our house.

"Bella, Gem, is it?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah."

"Bella, Gem, can me and Amelie stay here for about two hours? Then when we go back she won't be shouting at our toothbrushes and screaming at the toilet."

"OK, only our Great-Aunt Cassiopeia is coming round with Grandfather Pollux and Grandmother Irma. It was Cissa's sixth birthday yesterday, and they couldn't make it." Bella told Charlotte.

I actually got sick of Amelie and Charlotte. When it was time for them to go I mouthed 'Yes!' to Bella and she mouthed it back. All Charlotte talked about was her new best friend Milly Mills. Who's a Mudblood.

"Char! She's a _Mudblood_! Why would you want a Mudblood to be your best friend?" Bella had demanded. Charlotte frowned, looking more like her mum than ever.

"She is a Muggle-born, which means she is a wizard with Muggle parents." Then she paused. "In fact, Bella, you are such a hypocrite! When you were two your best friend was a Muggle-born."

"Shut up, Charlotte! Actually, her mother was a Mudblood who ran off with a Muggle boy half her age three months after Mandy was born. Then Mandy's dad saw sense and married a Pure-Blood. In fact Mandy didn't know that story until she was two. So she started hating Mudbloods and Muggles and Blood-Traiters, Charlotte. In fact we sometimes see each other at parks and Gemma plays with Mandy's younger sister Madi and me and Mandy would just talk. Remember last time I took you and Cissa to the wizard park, Gemma?"

I remembered perfectly. Mandy was a small black-haired, blue-eyed, pale ten year old and Madi was a fairly tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, tanned four year old. Madi was my best friend. Mandy was actually Bella's best friend. Cissa played with me and Madi because Mandy's seven year old sister Maria was feeling sick. Cissy's third-best friend was Maria.  
>Maria and Madi were Mandy's little half-sisters but Mandy didn't know anything about Ann Coldley(her mum). Mandy's last name was Coldley before her mum ran off. Her last name now(and Madi and Maria's) was her dad's last name, Sea. Which was cool, as Mandy, Maria and Madi's eyes were all sea-blue. Mandy Sea, Maria Sea and Madi Sea.<br>Madi's best friend was me. Maria's best friend was her Pure-Blood neighbour Alexandra Maria Meadows, who was Cissy's fourth-best friend, but Maria's second-best friend was Cissy. Mandy's best friend was Bella.

"Yeah, I do remember, Bella. Madi was my second-best friend. Now she's my first." Amelie frowned at me. "Amelie's now my second-best friend. And Maria and Mandy are my third."

"Exactly, Charlotte. Even Gemmie says we do see them. And Mandy's my best friend and ditto me to her. You're not even one of my best friends now. You're just a friend. Now you can go home. We don't want you in our lovely house any more with your filthy shoes that have been in a Mudblood's house." Charlotte and Amelie would of just stayed if me and Bella hadn't done our perfect death glare.

Amelie whispered to me, "You just look stupid with that glare on your face. Just face it, your not better than anyone. And you'll never be a Death Eater when your older. You-Know-Who won't see you worthy enough." but she was trembling.

"And the Dark Lord won't see you worthy enough because all you call him is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. You're just a little poser. Now get out!" when they were out I said, "Finally! Bella, I don't like them any more. They've turned into their mother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi<strong>**. They'll be more about Mandy, Maria and Madi and Alexandra(Alexa). By the way, in Hogwarts Bella's going to be in seventh year, Dromeda's going to be in fifth year and Cissa's going to be in third year when Gem's in first year. And I based Alexa on myself. My name's Alexandra Maria "Alexa" Meadows and she and I both have beautiful sunset-orange hair and big green eyes with very pale skin. Maria looks like Mandy. Please review if you like(Or love, either one)!**

**-Alexa xxx  
><strong>


	2. Quidditch and Bella

Hey. Everyone who reviewed, here's a cookie ._. -.- *.*

* * *

><p>Clearly Gem's P.O.V<p>

Bella went to Hogwarts today. I'm so sad without her. Still, Maria and Madi and Alexa came round to play with me and Cissy.

After they went me and Cissa and Dromeda just went outside on our brooms. We all have a Nimbus 1000, the newest broom out. We're all perfect at Quidditch, and Bella. I'm always Seeker. Mummy and Daddy actually brought a whole set of Quidditch balls, two Bludgers, one Golden Snitch and a Quaffle.

I nearly always catch the Snitch a minute into the game. When I'm in Second Year, I'll be picked for the team. Obviously. And Cissa. And Dromeda. And Bella.

* * *

><p>Sorry such a short chapter. But I've got a question. Should I skip to where Dromeda goes to Hogwarts next chapter, then in the next-next chapter where Cissy goes to Hogwarts and then when Gem's in Hogwarts and write about her seven years at Hogwarts?<p> 


End file.
